


Onyx Eyes

by Pomme_Granite



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Awkward Crush, Bisexual, Bulma might be ooc in some areas, F/F, Fem!Vegeta, Genderswap, Romance, Sexual Tension, Sexual Undertones, Vegebul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomme_Granite/pseuds/Pomme_Granite
Summary: Narrative is based around the POV of Bulma. Basically an AU Vegebul story taking place during the three year period where everything's the same except Vegeta is female.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something to get out of the way; I still refer to Vegeta as a Prince here because I have a head canon that in Saiyan culture, while “King” and “Queen” are still traditionally used, “Prince” is often used as a gender neutral title until the child is crowned to the throne. (It's also weird to refer to her as a Princess given her personality and her affinity for destroying planets and the like.)
> 
> I might add more later. I've written a lot more than I was expecting, but I also have a lot of ideas for this AU pairing I want to incorporate into this story. I just want to see what people think of it.

What did she see in her?

It had been four years since the two Saiyans invaded Earth. One was a large framed, bald brute of a warrior named Nappa, ruthless in combat and persistent in carnage. He could eradicate half the population of west city with a smirk on his face and without a care in the world.

The other was a much shorter, smaller Saiyan with a stare so intense she could make even the most intimidating human on Earth shrink to the ground. Including Nappa. She was also the Prince of the Saiyan race, a title that didn't seemed to fit the personality of the woman. She was just as, if not more ruthless than Nappa, and so much stronger. It showed. She was the Elite her race.

Vegeta.

Bulma wasn't smitten with the Saiyan woman in anyway the first time she saw her. The fact that Yamucha died from one of their hideous little creatures called Saibamen didn't help. Vegeta only had one motivation, to be granted immortality with the wish given by the Dragon Balls. That's all she cared about when she was on Earth, and that's all she cared about when she was on Namek. It was hard for Bulma to recall exactly what she was like on the latter, all she could remember was how hellbent the planet was on killing her. By the time Goku defeated Frieza and the Namekian Dragon resurrected her friends, Bulma barely saw any changes to the Prince's personality.

_'She is kind of pretty, though...'_

Her warm black hair, as ridiculous as it looked, fell delicately on her shoulders and beautifully framed her slender face. When they weren't staring down at her opponent, her eyes had this mysterious draw to them. Their shape had the most elegant curve on any Prince...or Princess. The irises were a deep black, like jewels of onyx. Her physique was the perfect balance of fit and tone, her arms shaping her bust perfectly when she crossed her arms. Her waist and hips, her curves, it even made Bulma—

Wait, she likes men! She's had tons of fantasies about being with a guy of her dreams ever since she was 16! She's even had the best sex of her life with a man! Why is she staring at Vegeta like this? This woman has slaughter hundreds of innocent people, and she has even killed her own comrade! Even if Bulma was into women, there was nothing about Vegeta that she could ever be attracted to.

Of course, she's not into women. She's into men. Just men. Like Yamucha.

_'A man who...might've strayed from me more than once.'_

That stung. Bulma wasn't an idiot, but she was still blinded by love. It bothered her when he would exchange looks with other women, but she gave him as many chances as he could get. It frustrated her, made her angry, and even made her lose some sleep. When Yamucha was killed, she was devastated of course, but at the same time, there was a feeling of...relief? She lost a man she fell for ever since her very first journey with Goku, and yet she didn't need to worry about his unfaithfulness anymore. Bulma didn't see him as a burden, though. Or at least, that's what she told herself so she wouldn't feel so guilty.

Because he wasn't a burden, right?

_'No! Of course he's not a burden! I still love him, he's just a stupid boy!'_

A stupid boy. That's what Yamucha was. Bulma knew that for sure. Goku was a boy who grew into a man, same for Krillin. Even Oolong had grown up at some point, in his own way. Yamucha, though? He had barely matured. Sure, he was a martial artist and a professional baseball player, but he didn't know what he wanted. At least Vegeta knew what she wanted. She had a goal and destination in mind. It was by no means a good goal, but it was something. That peaked Bulma's interest better than what Yamucha was doing.

_==_

Two years after the wishes made by Porunga, Vegeta searched the galaxy for Goku, only to come back with less than when she left. Her scent as she left the Capsule Corp. ship violated Bulma's nose. It's not common to associate women with horrible stenches, but Vegeta was an exception. It's obvious she has been through her whole journey in space without a bath, and Bulma couldn't take it anymore. She can stay at Capsule Corp. as long as she wants, but she wasn't going to smell like a zoo in the meanwhile!

Bulma entered the bathroom after the Prince had entered the shower. She had made the sacrifice of dirtying her hands to touch the worn bodysuit and gloves, both drenched in a foul mixture of sweat, dried blood, and body odor. There was without a doubt that she was going to drench her hands in soap and hand sanitizer after she placed Vegeta's clothing in the washer across from the shower stall.

And that's when Bulma caught herself again. Looking at Vegeta that way. Through the semi-frosted glass of the shower, she can still make out the outline of the Saiyan's figure. This time, she studied the shape of her narrow shoulders, her arms were somewhat muscular from combat but they still retained their slender form. Her hourglass body made for the curvature of her waist...her hips...her cheeks...

_'She has a really nice_ — _'_

No! Not again! She's not suppose to stare at other women's asses! It would be entirely different if what she was staring at belonged to a man. If Vegeta were a man, she would frame that rear like a living room painting.

...Okay, she wouldn't do that, but she would not have any problem looking at him in a suggestive manner. She would probably even fantasize about him.

Except...Vegeta's not a man.

_'What is wrong with me?!'_

Bulma had to get out as quickly as possible, she had to have some time to herself without all of these confusing and distracting thoughts. It was so incredibly frustrating how they just pop in her head without warning.

_==_

A couple weeks have past. It became so much harder for Bulma to control these thoughts once Vegeta began living with her family at Capsule Corp. Well, not really “living” so much as lodging to use their gravity chamber. Since Goku's return and news of the Android attack in the next three years, Vegeta's daily routine seemed to be to eat, train, nap for a couple hours, repeat.

When Bulma crossed paths with her after her training, she paid close attention to the Saiyan's physique. She didn't train in the nude, but she still wore to the minimum; a sports bra and what looked like some boyshorts from Bulma's dresser. A Capsule Corp. towel hung over her neck as she used it to wipe her...

Hold on! Did she steal Bulma's underwear?! Just as they were about to go their separate ways, Bulma turned around to stop the Saiyan in her tracks.

“Vegeta! That my favorite pair of underwear you're training in!”

The Prince was unmoved by her statement. Her eyebrow raised as she crossed her arms, once again embracing her chest to create a lovely line of cleavage. If only she didn't...

“What of it?” She replied coldly.

_'What of it?'_

“You've completely wrecked them with your...your...” Bulma had been distracted by her waist. Damn it. Her face became red as she felt as if time had stopped completely. Many images came to her head, impure images. Her mouth went dry, she was unable to move, but couldn't leave herself hanging while Vegeta looked up at her with those alluring eyes. Bulma clenched her fists and blurted what she could muster up.

“...CROTCH STENCH!”

Heartbeats drummed through her head. Sweat dripped on her forehead. Bulma was saturated by the color of red on her face. Vegeta, however, took amusement in the Earthling's outburst and smirked.

“So you want them back?” She chuckled as she gestured to take off the underwear on the spot—in the Brief family's hallway—not even far from Dr. Brief's office.

“No, no, no, no, no, no!” Flustered, Bulma unwittingly grabbed Vegeta's wrists. Time has once again stood still as they stared at each other, but the Earthling had an entirely different feeling in her body when she saw the Prince's smirk fade away. The intensity in her onyx eyes had emerged once again, and it left Bulma in a cold sweat and her heart in her stomach.

_'Oh, no...'_

“Vegeta, I didn't...”

Bulma couldn't look into those eyes anymore. She broke away from her and sprinted to her workshop to collect herself.

_==_

The young scientist sat in the lab compositing the prototype of Vegeta's armor. Once the Androids arrive, her friends will at least have some kind of advantage with the durability and lightness of the armor. That wasn't the only thing on her mind, though. Within the couple of days since their last encounter, Bulma had been trying her best to avoid crossing paths with the Saiyan. The stare she gave in that moment could've killed her on the spot. The thought made the hairs on Bulma's neck stand.

Then she thought about Vegeta physique again. She did her best to block it out.

_'Try and focus on your prototype, Bulma.'_

The less she thinks about her in general, the sooner these feelings and thoughts will go away. She hoped. There are more important things to worry about than this strange girl crush of hers. If what that traveller from the future said was true, then everything she has experienced in the past week was nothing but trivial nonsense. Even Vegeta was more focused on becoming strong enough to fight the Androids than finding herself a boy toy.

_'Wait, does she even like men?'_

She pondered, Vegeta didn't seem to show any kind of interest in any of the men Bulma knew. Then again, the only thing she had on her mind was immortality. Maybe Nappa was her mate as well as her partner? That didn't seem likely. She didn't have a second thought of killing him. Maybe she had been arranged to be married to another on her home planet? She is a Princess, or, Prince. Either way, Bulma couldn't imagine anyone marrying a cold hearted woman like Vegeta. No matter how she looks, a marriage with her would probably be full of bickering, fights, and even unnecessary tension. The only way to relieve that tension would probably have to involve Vegeta—

Bulma shook her head. That doesn't matter right now. When the Androids are defeated she'll have as many questions to ask Vegeta as she wants. That is if Vegeta herself doesn't brush her away. Will she still stay at Capsule Corp. after the Androids are dealt with? Where is she going if she doesn't stay? Will she still plan to fight Goku? Will she even survive the—

_**BOOM!** _

The loud bang of an explosion made Bulma spring out of her seat. That sound seemed to come from the outside, where the gravity chamber was! Where Vegeta was training in! Filled with trepidation, Bulma abandoned her project and raced down the hallway leading outside, where she, along with her father and Yamucha, beheld a smoldering wreck that was once the gravity chamber. Her body began to quake in fear before she began to move the rubble to find the Prince, whom she hopes is still alive.

_'Vegeta...don't you die in such a stupid way...!'_

Bulma heard a faint groan within the remains. With as much strength she could muster, she relieved Vegeta of the rubble. Her body was covered in ash, blood, and bruises and her eyes barely kept open when she tried to look up at the blue haired woman. Bulma's own eyes began to well up from staring at the Prince's broken body. Regardless, she tried to keep her composure as she gingerly adjusted Vegeta's arms along her shoulders to carry her. One thing she took notice when she carried her inside was the subtle look on Yamucha's face; a perplexed reaction to her immediate aid towards the violent Saiyan. She paid no mind to it. That didn't matter right now. What he thinks of her didn't matter right now.

_==_

Hours have pasted. It seemed like days to Bulma. She never left the Prince's bedside. Vegeta seemed to be on the mend and should recover quickly as long as she got a lot of rest, that's what Dr. Briefs said at least. The scratches and what wounds she got from the explosion were treated and bandaged up by Mrs. Briefs, who had that sweet permanent smile on her face. She was always a woman of optimism.

Bulma gazed at Vegeta's sleeping state. There was something off about the way she looked. She has always seen her with a furrowed brow and sharp intensity in her eyes. If she didn't look like she was agitated, then she looked incredibly arrogant and beaming with saturated pride. It probably would've scared Bulma a little bit in the beginning, but being around her so often now? It was more of an annoyance than anything. However, right now, as she's laying in bed, sleeping soundly, Bulma could sense something completely different; a strange calmness. She studied Vegeta's peaceful face. She really was a beautiful creature. Her brows were very refined when they were at ease. Her eyelashes were long and thick, even Bulma was envious of them. Her lips...

_'Her lips...'_

Her lips were a gentle light pink, and around the perfect balance of fullness and elegance. Bulma wondered. She wondered what kind softness those lips had. She wondered what kind of taste of those lips had. She wondered if a woman's lips were different than a man's. Her heart beat powerfully as she inched closer. She was so curious. She was only a breath away from Vegeta's face, oblivious to the fact she was out of her seat. Her eyelashes brushed against the Saiyan's cheeks as she tenderly closed the small gap between their mouths.

It didn't feel like Bulma was in the same room. There was almost a pleasant kind of high enveloping her as her lips embraced the Prince's. All of that tension she has had for the woman had melted away. All of the thoughts that have been plaguing her mind have finally left. Bulma felt so relieved.

This was her moment alone with Vegeta.

She wanted it to last forever.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to leave this story right here. I've only had small amounts of time to write this due to work, life stuff, and general laptop issues.

Unfortunately, nothing lasts forever.

Bulma opened her eyes, only to be met with the deep black ones of the Prince's. She gasped loudly and stumbled to sit back in her seat as she felt her heart jump. They didn't break eye contact. As embarrassed as Bulma felt, she honestly didn't want to. Vegeta didn't give any kind of reaction to the woman's kiss, and if she did, she was doing a great job at hiding it.

The blue haired woman was afraid to even move an inch of her body when she stared at those onyx eyes. She felt a lump in her throat that prevented her from breaking the silence between them. She didn't even have the adrenaline to sprint out of the room. Her face grew hot, so hot. Vegeta, on the other hand, kept a calm, indifferent face as she stared back at the woman.

Finally, words were spoken.

“Is the gravity chamber fixed yet?”

Bulma was baffled by the Saiyan's question. She caught her kissing her without her consent, and the first thing she asks is about the gravity chamber?! Is she that sucked into her own world of becoming stronger that even another woman's advances don't phase her?!

“Well?” Vegeta seemed vexed. “Is it fixed or not?”

Her attitude was contagious. Bulma's expression had transitioned from embarrassment to annoyance, likely because that starved kiss wasn't getting the bit of the Prince's attention. She scowled down at her as she folded her arms.

“No, Vegeta. It isn't.”

An exasperated groan escaped from Vegeta as she adjusted herself on the bed. “Let me know when it's ready to be used,” She bluntly ordered when she closed her eyes to go back to sleep. “And hurry it up.”

Sitting there watching the Prince just shrug off that kiss made Bulma feel defeated. She didn't have to endure Vegeta's wrath, but it still made her blood boil a little bit. If someone else aside from her had been in the same room to see them it wouldn't have made a difference of whether she would have been more embarrassed or not, she already felt like an idiot for that move she pulled.

Maybe it really was just a silly girl crush. It's crystal clear that Vegeta doesn't feel the same way about Bulma.

_'I'm so stupid.'_

She gave no retort to the Prince. The only sounds present were footsteps walking out of the room into the hallway and the door shutting tightly behind them.

==

The only comfort Bulma could find was the warmth of her bedsheets. She didn't want to see Vegeta's face again after kissing her. She should've known better. She only wanted immortality in the first place and now the only thing she only cares about is becoming stronger than Goku, even trying to become a Super Saiyan like him. She cares about herself and only herself. Hell, Vegeta killed thousands of people, including her partner.

_'Including Yamucha...Yamucha...'_

Bulma wanted to be in his embrace again. She wanted to feel his warmth again. She wanted to be just like when they were teenagers. He was such an adorable and handsome guy. He had so many interesting traits about himself, like...

Like...

That's weird. What did Bulma like about Yamucha? He's a sweet guy and also very handsome, and...what? He's not faithful to her, that was very obvious. Is he strong? He might used to have the title of strongest human, but he doesn't even surpass Goku, Tien, or Krillin. So, was he a even a good lover?

_'Yes! He was a very good lover!'_

Bulma's first time was almost magic. The fire between them burned as bright as a bonfire and just as hot. Her heart would flutter as Yamucha touched her gently. Kisses were heavy and passionate when they became close. Shocks of excitement went through their bodies as they delved deep within their carnal pleasures.

Then it just stopped.

Bulma wouldn't even get a chance to hit her peak before Yamucha, and he would even pull out before he reached his. It seemed if she and he were to make any kind of “accident” Yamucha would not want to take the responsibility. She never noticed this before, but the sounds he made weren't particularly alluring either. He'd more likely weep than groan when he climaxed. He sounded inexperienced, and come to think of it, his techniques were very inexperienced too. Bulma has cherished this memory for so long and even thought the sex after that got downgraded everytime, but...was that really what her first time was like?

Combined with the hurtful truth of his infidelity, that memory felt so cheap now.

She deserves so much better.

==

“Gruwlgggggg...”

Bulma opened her eyes to the inhuman sound of an empty stomach. She could've sworn she ate something before falling asleep. Perhaps being a shut in for a day after humiliating oneself from kissing an attractive woman will do that. Eyes heavy, she looked over at the green hue of her clock sitting on her nightstand.

_**2:15 am** _

A low sigh escaped from her mouth. Did she have to feel hungry at this time of the night? She forced herself up from her mattress, trying to keep her focus in the dark. Dr. Briefs and Panchi slept on the other side of the Capsule Corp. building, so Bulma wasn't worry about waking either of them up. Who she was worried about waking up was Vegeta, whose room was much closer to the kitchen on the ground level. Hopefully she won't have to see her this late at night.

Climbing down the staircase, Bulma noticed a faint hue illuminating the kitchen. Someone else was up at the same time as her? She could only expect her father or mother. It didn't really matter who it was, a single thought went through her mind.

_'I don't want to share food with anyone tonight...'_

She readied herself for some awkward encounter for a snack as she entered the kitchen, only to stop herself midway. Hunched and bathed inside the light of the refrigerator was a bandaged up woman with an absurd amount of food in both her arms and mouth. Bulma's stomach dropped.

“Vegeta?”

She looked down at the Saiyan chewing on a chunk of raw meat—a Dino flank Bulma was saving for a special occasion with Yamucha. Although at this point, she guesses it's just a slab of flesh rotting away anyways. Vegeta stared back at her with those cursed eyes, nothing but a look of indifference on her face. Shifting her arms to better hold the other food she's carrying, she nonchalantly slammed the refrigerator door with her right foot. Bulma wasn't sure whether or not to berate her on leaving her room without completely recovering and taking basically everything from their kitchen, or to ask if she needed help carrying them. The familiar awkward silence surrounded them and then went away when Vegeta spoke up after gulping down the masticated meat.

_'Great. Just who I needed to see now.'_

“What are you doing up at this time of night?” Was a question that came from the Prince.

Bulma was dumbfounded. “What are _you_ doing up at this time of night instead of resting in bed?!”

“I'm feeling peckish. Is that a crime?” Vegeta retorted hostilely.

The blue haired woman didn't want to argue this late. The last thing she wants is a shouting match. She doesn't have the energy for one anyway. An aggravated sigh of admitted defeat left her.

“Could you at least share some of that food with me?”

Vegeta took a quick glance at Bulma, then down at the various foods in her arms, then back at her.

==

They were about halfway through their initial portions before she decided to stop eating for the night. Bulma had finished off the rest of the leftover noodles she made herself from few days ago. She had always made more than what she needed as she had always preferred her noodles cold. It was much more filling. However, she was a long ways away from Vegeta, who had wolfed down several plates of meat, noodles, vegetables...Bulma couldn't keep track anymore. She had forgotten that Saiyans have an enormous appetite when it comes to eating, and Vegeta was certainly no exception to this. Her palate could rival with Goku's, and there'd be no surprise if there were a competition between those two already.

Then her chewing and lips smacking being the sole ambiance in the kitchen was getting to Bulma. If she heard anymore grunts and crunches, she just might heave up her noodles.

“So, Vegeta,” She tried to get her attention. “Any reason why you couldn't have just woke someone up if you were hungry? I mean, we have a call button, you know.”

“What's the point?” Vegeta swallowed. “You wouldn't have brought enough for me if I asked. I need enough food to not only fill my stomach but to give me enough energy for training. Besides, even if I wasn't hungry, I couldn't sleep. The bed you gave me is very uncomfortable. Honestly, we had to sit and sleep in those damn pods for what felt like eons in space and even those were more comfortable than that bed. Haven't you Earthlings ever—”

“Alright, alright, I didn't ask to be criticized.” Bulma interrupted Vegeta's tirade, clearly more annoyed than the Saiyan who just went back to stuffing her face again. So much for starting a conversation, she might as well be listening to a senile geriatric. Maybe those sounds of munching on meat aren't so bad after all.

Then Bulma wondered about how Vegeta managed to keep her body so fit despite eating so much. She had always been self conscious about her own weight, although she isn't technically overweight. She had no problems wearing fitting clothing, but she knew that she can't be careless about how much she eats. There was a hint of jealousy within her when she would see Vegeta's toned stomach paired up with a mouthful of grub.

No, not jealousy. Admiration, maybe?

Before she could let herself go back to ogling at Vegeta's body, the Saiyan spoke again.

“Hey, by the way,” She put down the remains of her feast and leaned in towards the Earthling. “I've noticed you've been looking at me a lot more than usual lately.”

Bulma's body became completely frozen. This was definitely going to be awkward. Best case scenario, the Prince shrugs it off; worst case, Bulma might lose a body part. That an extreme thought, but she remembers who she's dealing with.

“It's fine. A lot of women are enthralled by my image. I don't mind it in the slightest.” Vegeta smirked as she relaxed her arms behind her head. “Men, women; they all want me and they all want to be me. I can't say I blame them, being an elite warrior and everything.”

_'Ugh.'_ Now she's just bragging.

“For your information, I'm not “enthralled” by your body,” Bulma's face flustered from Vegeta's self gloating. “And I most certainly don't want to be you.”

“But you clearly do want me.”

“I do NOT!”

“Then what was that kiss for?”

Bulma's heart had completely stopped once again. She was really hoping she would not remember that.

She let a defeated sigh like before. “Look, things aren't really going that well for me and Yamucha, and I just really wanted to feel the embrace of another's lips. That's all.” That was a paper thin excuse, but Bulma didn't want to let her true feelings out towards Vegeta. “Not that you would understand what it's like to be lonely.”

That arrogant face Vegeta has been wearing was abruptly replaced by a frown. “I've lost my planet, my family, and my entire race, and now the only pure blooded Saiyans left are myself and that idiot Kakarot. I don't think you're in any position to define what loneliness is.”

“No, I mean—I meant lonely in a romantic sense.”

Vegeta snorted. “ 'Romantic?' Please, anything that has to do with that is a waste of time. Besides, I highly doubt you would know anything about romance what with that beta male you're mating with.”

“His name is Yamucha.”

“Whatever.” The disinterested Saiyan took a long sip of her can of Hetap.

She was really starting to get on Bulma's nerves now. She sneered. “If he's such a beta male like you say he is, then why aren't you boasting about the men you've slept with?!”

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. “There have been many. Should I list them off for you?”

“The number of mates?”

“No, I've slept with them, but they were never my mates.”

It was sudden, but Bulma had a curious question pop in her head that she wanted to ask Vegeta; a question she had been wondering for a while. She asked her as she went back to sipping on her Hetap again.

“Was Nappa one of them?”

A spray had escaped from Vegeta's mouth and landed on the clean kitchen floor. Loud bellows of laughter had followed, which was unusual for someone like her, or at least unusual aside from the conceited chuckle she knows too well.

Vegeta looked up at her once she gained her composure, face red and eyes watering. “Wait, are you serious? You actually thought he and I were—?”

Bulma was all too vexed by her to have to deal anymore embarrassment by asking simple questions. “Fine, I get it. You and Nappa weren't a couple.”

“No, no, no, no, not only were we not copulating,” Vegeta's composure was starting to slip. “He wouldn't be caught dead sleeping with a female!”

“What? What do you mean he wouldn't—” Bulma stopped herself for a moment to think. “Oh.”

_'Oh...'_

Well, that mystery has been solved. And with her apathy towards their other comrade—Raditz, was it? Bulma could only assume there was nothing between them either. She didn't bother asking her that. It would just be the same reaction, same laugh probably. She just wanted to go back to bed now, but she can't until Vegeta's back in hers.

“So, you kissed me because your mate wasn't satisfying you or something?” Vegeta just had to bring that topic back up again. It was weird, they've been dating for a decade and yet referring Yamucha as a mate seemed wrong to Bulma.

“Something like that,” She averted her gaze away from the Saiyan with a lump in her throat. “...though we're not really boyfriend and girlfriend anymore.” There was that uncomfortable silence again for a good couple minutes. She has known this from the very beginning, but fully admitting that everything was over between them had just now finally sank in for Bulma. She couldn't control that twisted feeling in her stomach. She couldn't control her eyes welling up and leaking out tear drops. She couldn't control herself from losing her self control. Ugly sobs ruptured from her mouth as she hid her face in her arms.

Vegeta gave an exacerbated sigh. “Come on, stop crying. You're ruining my appetite.” But her comment went in vain. There was no way Bulma was going to cease her wailing like someone would turn off a water faucet. She slammed her palms on to the table. “Hey! I said stop it! He was killed by our Saibamen, that weakling wasn't worthy of any kind of companionship anyway.” She walked closer towards the Earthling. “If he were a Saiyan, he would've been mocked, castrated, and exiled to a backwater planet. Now quit wasting your time with that walking sack of alien fodder and stop crying!”

Bulma sniffled as she looked up at Vegeta, right into those black eyes of hers. It was strange, that feeling in her stomach and throat had disappeared, and she felt at ease as she stared at those onyx gems. What she said to her was harsh, but she wasn't wrong. Or maybe she was. Either way, that's what Bulma needed this whole time. It had to come from Vegeta.

The Prince ran a hand through her scalp as she released a long and tired sigh. “I'm done eating for the night.” She said coldly as she began her trek from the kitchen and back to her room. She didn't bother to clean up after herself. Bulma didn't expect her to. She didn't really care either. She wanted to run after her before she was too far to catch up.

“Vegeta, wait,”

She stood at the door way, mustering up all the courage she had to talk to her again. The beautiful Saiyan woman stopped in the hallway and looked back at her. Those enchanting eyes.

“You—You said your bed was uncomfortable, right?”

“Yeah?” She crossed her arms “Do you have a better mattress?”

A light blush warmed up Bulma's cheeks. “No, but mine's pretty cozy, if you want to share it.”

Vegeta gave a chuckle with a light hearted grin on her face. She got the hint. “I'll try it out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've added a couple more subtle head canons of mine in here, like Nappa being into men. That was one of the things I wanted to touch on a little bit.
> 
> I might've rushed the ending a bit, but I hope it's still enjoyable. I might go back and either redo this or expand on it. Either way, I hope everyone enjoyed reading this little project of mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I should make it known that I don't write that often (I'm more of a visual artist) and this story was just kind of a hobby of mine. This is also me trying to find my writing style and if it seems a bit clunky or unnecessarily convoluted, that's why. Not that I haven't made an effort to re-read and rewrite it, it's just that I might've overlooked something that could be grammatically incorrect.  
> I could request someone to write a story like this for me, but honestly it just puts on a lot of work for them. And you know what they say, “you want something done right, you do it yourself.”
> 
> Regardless, feedback and critiques are welcomed if you are inclined to leave one. I hope you enjoyed yourselves reading this, I had fun writing it.


End file.
